cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Wallace Shawn
Wallace Shawn (1943 -) Playwright Film Deaths *''Deal of the Century'' (1983) [Harold DeVoto]: Commits suicide by shooting himself off-screen shortly after talking to Chevy Chase. The gunshot is heard when Chevy is in his hotel room and when he checks on him, he finds his corpse. *''The Hotel New Hampshire (1984)'' [Freud]: Intentionally sets off a car bomb by striking the hood of the car with his cane, killing both himself and a group of terrorists who were about to blow up a theater in the process. *''The Princess Bride (1987)'' [Vizzini]: Drinks from a poisoned cup during a "battle of wits" with Cary Elwes; he suddenly dies and collapses while laughing over his "victory". *''The Double 0 Kid'' (1992) [Cashpot]: Killed in a helicopter crash, along with Brigitte Nielsen, after Corey Haim redirects Wallace's computer virus into the helicopter controls. *''My Favorite Martian (1999)'' [Coleye]: Is possibly killed (off-screen) after turning into a Martian by being dissected by the scientists who wanted to use his body to study the anatomy of the alien species. (Played for Comic Effect) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) [Ezra]: Appears as a ghost, having died many years before the story begins. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Baron von Westphalen]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on the Mega Zeppelin, when Lou Taylor Pucci fires a missile at it. *''A Master Builder'' (2013) [Halvard Solness]: Though not explicitly stated, it is presumed he falls to his death (off-screen) - as is the case in the play on which the film is based - after trying to climb a tall ladder in the attempt to lay a wreath on a spire; he dies from his wounds later on in a hospital bed as his wife (Julie Hagerty) enters the room. TV Deaths *''Family Guy: The Big Bang Theory''Family Guy (1999 series)(2011; animated) [Bertram]: Shot in the head and chest with a crossbow by Stewie Griffin (Seth MacFarlane). *''Regular Show: The Brain of Evil ''(2016; animated) [Evil Brain]: Thrown out into the vacuum of space by J. G. Quintel and William Salyers. Video Game Deaths *''Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse'' (2012) [Bertram]: Eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Gallery Southlandtales2.jpg|The Destruction of the Mega-Zeppelin in Southland Tales. Notable Connections *Husband of Twink Caplan. Shawn, Wallace Category:Writers Shawn, Wallace Shawn, Wallace Shawn, Wallace Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Musicians Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Pixar Stars Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Mr. Robot Cast Members Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:The Cosby Show cast members